


Carpe diem!

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После битвы за Хогвартс Гарри Поттер получает возможность исправить прошлое...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Незванные гости

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на челлендж "Хроноворот" и вычитан mummica

В полумраке пустого дома под тусклым светом единственной свечи, подвешенной к потолку, в кресле сидел молодой человек с книгой в руке, второй час пытаясь прочесть одну и ту же страницу. В доме постоянно раздавались шорохи, пели деревянные половицы пола, стучали маятником старые часы, от ветра хлопали ставни, и казалось порой, что на втором этаже кто-то вполголоса разговаривает. Звуки отвлекали, но молодой человек привык к одиночеству и не рвался проверить, не забрался ли к нему посторонний. 

Хлопок с улицы, похожий на двойную аппарацию, насторожил его. Нахмурив брови, хозяин дома, что расположился в негостеприимном тупике Прядильщиков, погасил свечу и приблизился к окну. Смеркалось, и в тусклом свете уличного фонаря можно было разглядеть два силуэта в темных мантиях. 

Выругавшись себе под нос, Снейп осторожно подошел к входной двери и замер, прислушиваясь к происходящему на улице. 

Неужели Он заметил, что один из сторонников больше не ощущает себя воодушевленным, и прислал к нему лояльных магов, чтобы наказать? 

— Здесь, — пробормотал заплетающимся языком один из гостей. — Но, кажется, никого нет дома. 

— Хорошо, — произнес чем-то знакомый голос второго, — подождем его внутри. Давай-ка помогу. 

— Не-не-не, — отозвался первый, — я сам. 

И, судя по звукам, плюхнулся в лужу. 

— Мерлин! — выругался второй. — Эванеско! Держись. 

Раздались шаркающие шаги, проскрипели ступеньки крыльца. А потом раздался самый обычный стук в дверь. На который Снейп не откликнулся. Пьяный? Что за ерунда, конечно, это маскировка, чтобы он потерял бдительность и доверчиво распахнул дверь. 

Снейп не ждал в гости ни друзей, ни врагов. Первых, пожалуй, у него и не было, зато вторых за неполные двадцать лет набралось предостаточно. Но вряд ли они знали бы, где его искать. 

Тогда это посыльные Лорда? 

— Снейп, открой! — требовательно произнес второй. 

Странно повернулась жизнь юноши, стоящего с палочкой в руке за дверью. То, о чем так долго мечталось, уже достигнуто, а счастья как не было, так и нет. Зато есть пустота, сжимающая холодом сердце, и недовольство, которое ничем не вытравить, и за которое из элитного круга посвященных вычеркивали зеленым всполохом убийственного заклятья. 

— Мы знаем, что ты дома! 

— Да? — удивился первый. 

— Да. Он стоит за дверью и все слышит. И даже не спешит на помощь, хотя ты умираешь от жажды. 

Сопротивляться бессмысленно, бесполезно убивать Его посланников, найдутся новые вершители Его воли. Бежать тоже бесполезно, да и не убежать от самого себя. Поэтому пальцы твердо сжимают волшебную палочку, пока глупое сердце тревожно бьется в такт дверному стуку. 

— Да, он такой, — слабо отозвался второй, и Северус наконец узнал голос. Удивленный донельзя, он открыл дверь, на всякий случай не убирая палочки. 

— Регул? У меня в гостях? Каким ветром? Выпил и боишься матери на глаза показываться? 

— Точно, — Регул попытался засмеяться, но вместо смеха вышел рваный кашель. Блэка покачнуло, и спутник тут же поймал его. 

Северус опешил. Оживший школьный кошмар у него в гостях? Гриффиндор, объединившийся со Слизерином? От такого союза можно ожидать только неприятностей. 

— Поттер?! 

— Можно? — спросил второй, и, не дожидаясь разрешения, вместе с Регулом вошел внутрь. 

Северусу ничего не оставалось, как захлопнуть дверь. 

— А что у тебя со светом? — спросил Поттер. 

— Люмос, — вяло откликнулся Снейп. 

— Знакомьтесь, — произнес Регул, которого Поттер осторожно усадил в любимое кресло Северуса. 

Не понимая, как такое возможно и что за комедию ломают у него на глазах два врага, Северус хотел сказать, что вообще-то знакомиться с тем, кого давно знает и очень бы хотел не знать вовсе, совершенно не намерен. Но присмотревшись к Поттеру, удивился еще больше. То ли маскировочные чары выветривались, то ли Поттер специально так их наложил, чтобы не сильно отличаться от самого себя — но Джей П., его гриффиндорское задери–нос–выше, зачем-то подкорректировал себе черты лица и цвет глаз. 

— Что за дурацкая маскировка, Поттер? 

— Давай, Сев, блесни еще раз, — еле слышно проговорил Регул, — скажи Фините Инкантатем. 

— Фините Инкантатем! — выкрикнул Снейп. Чары не подумали развеяться, разве что на лбу у гостя проявился небольшой шрам. 

— Ты не Поттер! — возмутился Северус. 

Улыбнулся даже Регул, хотя, судя по испарине и бледности, ему было не до веселья. 

— Просто немного не тот Поттер, вот и все, Сев, — еле-еле прошептал он. 

— А разве у того Поттера есть брат? — Снейп почувствовал, как ему становится дурно. Ему и одного достаточно. Даже чересчур. 

Гость, однако, встревоженно смотрел на Блэка. 

— Давай пока мою родословную оставим в покое и займемся Регулом? 

— А что я могу сделать? — пожал плечами Снейп. — Пусть проспится, и все само пройдет. 

— Видишь ли, если бы Рег выпил огневиски, то твой совет оказался бы кстати. Он отравился. Я дал ему безоар и время от времени применяю Энервейт, но не уверен, что этого достаточно. 

— Отравился? Чем? 

— Темным зельем. Если бы еще знать, каким… 

— Не бывает темных и светлых зелий. Бывают ядовитые, лечебные, нейтральные, галлюциногенные, сущностные… 

— Думаю, что Рег выпил галлюциногенное зелье. Возможно, ядовитое. 

— Потрясающая осведомленность, — проворчал Снейп. — А точнее? 

Гость задумался. 

— Точнее?.. Зелье вызывает бред. И жажду. И после первого кубка пить дальше невозможно. Достаточно густое, изумрудного цвета, светится в темноте. 

— Ничего себе. Сколько он выпил? 

Лже-Поттер вздохнул, и Снейпа поразило насколько у того виноватое выражение лица. 

— Десять? Одиннадцать? Скорее одиннадцать кубков. Стандартных, школьных, для тыквенного сока. 

— Одиннадцать? — выдохнул Снейп. — Ты меня за дурака держишь? 

— Почему? 

— Не видишь противоречия? Говоришь, что нельзя добровольно выпить больше кубка, и тут же утверждаешь, что он выпил одиннадцать. 

— В том–то все и дело, что не добровольно. 

— А кто его заставил? 

— Я расскажу… сейчас… только подремлю, — вяло откликнулся Регул. 

— Не понимаю, зачем ты пришел ко мне, — обратился к нему Снейп. — Здесь не приемная Святого Мунго… 

— Светить в Мунго нашу звезду не стоит, — вмешался лже-Поттер. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что Волдеморт не должен ничего знать. 

Регул поморщился от произнесенного имени, а Северус дернулся и поднял палочку. Гулко застучало в висках, а ледяная пустота сжимала уже не только сердце, но и легкие.

— Кто ты такой? — прошипел он, глядя прямо на лже-Поттера и прикидывая, каким заклятием оглушить незваного гостя. 

— Опусти палочку, — потребовал тот. 

— Вон отсюда, и его забирай! Немедленно! 

— Брось, ты же сам от Волдеморта не в восторге. Настолько не в восторге, что скоро начнешь раздумывать, не пойти ли к Дамблдору. 

Эти слова решили все: Снейп вскинул руку, но у гостя оказалась неплохая реакция. 

— Экспеллиармус! — одновременно выкрикнули они. Палочка Поттера, описав дугу, перелетела через Снейпа и покатилась по полу в дальний угол комнаты. Зато гость ловко поймал палочку Снейпа, повертел в руках, а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, положил ее на стол. 

— Пат, — произнес он. 

— Очень по-гриффиндорски, — скривился Снейп. 

— Неужели это по-слизерински — дать умереть сообщнику у себя в гостиной? 

— Сообщнику? 

Внутри все замерло и зазвенело, слово часы принялись бить полночь. 

— А разве вы не в одном ордене состоите? 

— Не понимаю. 

Этот Поттер был на удивление точно информирован, и Снейпу пришло в голову, что всё происходящее у него в гостиной — лишь проверка. Но чья? Авроров? Сотрудников Отдела Тайн? Или Его? 

— Рыцари Вальпургии, — ответил гость. — Или как вы там называетесь? Упивающиеся смертью? 

— Бред. 

— Вот как? — Поттер одним махом оказался у кресла и закатал правый рукав Регула. — У тебя такая же. 

Снейп инстинктивно схватился за руку, а лже-Поттер усмехнулся. Точь-в-точь как настоящий Поттер. 

Все-таки их прислал не Лорд и не авроры. Посланники первого не стали бы ничего доказывать, а вторые не знали о метке. 

И разом стало легче дышать, а страх отступил — от него осталась лишь легкая испарина. Но и за нее следовало отомстить. 

— А ты в курсе, — угрожающе проговорил Снейп, — что тот, кто встречается с Рыцарями Вальпургии, никому ничего уже рассказать не может? 

— Когда как. Я же вот могу. 

— И кто тебя упустил? Кто проявил нерасторопность? 

— Хочешь доложить своему хозяину? Не стоит. Ибо нерасторопность, как ты выразился, проявил именно он. 

Выкинуть из дома и забыть. Не убивать же, в самом деле… 

— Я не намерен слушать сказки. 

— Тогда займись делом. И помоги. 

— Ему? Тебе? Я благотворительностью не занимаюсь. 

— Себе. 

От этого простого слова ухнуло сердце, а губы сами сложились в самодовольную улыбку: 

— Неужели тебе таким вот дамблдоровским методом удалось убедить Блэка совершить глупость? 

— Если честно, он сам принял решение. Так ты будешь помогать? 

— Буду! — зло выпалил Снейп. И тут же подумал, что еще не раз пожалеет об этом. 

— От меня что-нибудь требуется? 

— Помоги переложить его на диван, а потом сядь куда-нибудь и не мельтеши. 

Они аккуратно взяли Регула за руки и ноги и переложили на диван. 

— Так помогать мне не сложно… — оживился гость. — А если я у тебя немного посплю в кресле, ничего? А то я сутки не… 

Снейп взял палочку и вернулся к Блэку. Несколько раз провел ею в воздухе возле лица Регула. 

— Как тебя зовут? — не прерывая осмотр, спросил он. 

— Зови пока меня Ловцом или Спасателем. 

— Ловец? Спасатель? И часто ты ловишь и спасаешь? 

— Всю жизнь. И если бы ты знал, как мне это надоело. 

— Почему же не бросишь? 

— А кто тогда будет вас спасать? — искренне удивился гость. 

— Позер! — презрительно бросил Снейп и, глядя на теряющего сознание Блэка, бросил: — Агуаменти!


	2. Полукровки

Поттер потянулся прямо в кресле: все мышцы затекли, и шея болела от неудобного положения. Снейп сидел на полу возле Регула, и хотя веки его были закрыты, он не спал.

— Отдохнул? 

В комнате было тихо. Лишь старый маятник неумолимо отсчитывал секунды, да ветер бился о ставни. 

— Немного, — отозвался Поттер. — Как Регул? 

До рассвета еще два часа, и хотя спать ложиться смысла уже не имело, хотелось немного подремать. Поэтому Северус был краток: 

— Жить будет. Правда, недолго. 

— Почему? 

Лунный свет тускло освещал кресло, и несмотря на то, что разобрать выражения лица не представлялось возможным, Северус знал, что гость удивлен. 

— Дай подумать, — не удержался от колкости Снейп. — Может потому, что у него неважно с инстинктом самосохранения? 

— Я не для того вытаскивал его из пещеры, — сухо ответил Поттер. 

— Что за пещера? — Северус сладко зевнул, почти не вслушиваясь, — неудержимо клонило в сон. 

— Тайник Волдеморта. 

Снейпа перекосило, сон как рукой сняло. Ледяные щупальца страха отпустили его окончательно. Вызов Лорду был брошен, когда он согласился помочь этим двум, и решиться на бунт оказалось тяжелее, чем ждать последствий. Однако Его имя до сих пор действовало как напоминание об опасности. 

— Ты или блаженный, или дурак. 

— Не я один смею произносить его имя, — возразил Поттер. 

— Все кто смеют, живут недолго, — заметил Снейп, машинально потирая метку сквозь ткань. 

— Хорошо, — легко согласился гость. — Буду называть его Томом. 

— Кем-кем? 

По полу сквозило, но ни подниматься, ни накладывать чары не хотелось. 

— Томом Риддлом — это его настоящее имя. Ты не знал? 

— Откуда? Такую информацию не печатают в «Пророке». 

— А жаль. Многое объяснило бы. Кстати, а что если напечатать о Томе статью? 

— Кто же ее напишет? 

— Есть одна талантливая журналистка на примете. 

— Ни один здравомыслящий человек не решится написать биографию Темного Лорда. И никто не возьмется такое печатать. 

— Почему? 

— Все его боятся и, между прочим, не зря. Одно только имя вызывает трепет… 

— А если написать не о нем, а о Томе Риддле? 

— Ты думаешь, он великодушно не заметит своей биографии?   
Да и кому будет интересен какой-то там Том, кроме самого Тома, конечно? Если мы, самые приближенные, не знаем, что это имя значит. 

Самые приближенные? Когда-то, Мерлин знает сколько секунд назад, почти в другой жизни — да, приближенные. Сейчас — далекие, как бледнеющие звезды на утреннем небосклоне. 

— Жаль. Если бы все узнали о его происхождении… 

— То полукровки были бы скомпрометированы, а чистокровные еще сильней бы утвердились в своем превосходстве. 

— Да? — растерянно спросил Поттер. — Не подумал… 

— Видимо, потому, что ты чистокровный, — пожал плечами Снейп. 

— Ошибаешься. Я, как и ты, — полукровка. 

Северус удивился: 

— Надо же! Может, поэтому ты больше похож на человека, чем твой братец? Кто у тебя из родичей маггл? 

— Мать. Только она ведьма. Магглорожденная. 

— Сочувствую, — машинально произнес Снейп и сразу же получил в ответ: 

— Зря. Я, наоборот, не стыжусь. Она была отличной волшебницей. 

— Была? 

Несмотря на бессонную ночь, поворотную в его жизни, сознание продолжало улавливать главное. 

— Ее убили, — жестко с напором ответил Поттер. — И отца тоже. 

Сочувствовать? Не привык, да и кому нужно его сочувствие? Мир жесток, он понял это слишком рано, поэтому подслащивать зелье тем, кто желает обмануться утешением, — не дождутся. Поэтому в ответ — деловой тон. Как своеобразная проверка собеседника. Ты моей породы или нет. 

— Кто? 

— Том. 

— Давно? 

— Давно. И уже не в этой жизни. 

После, прокручивая разговор в мыслях, Снейп так и не понял, почему у него неожиданно вырвалось: 

— А мои… Отец как-то перебрал, он любил перебирать… С тех пор не терплю пьяниц, поэтому так отнесся к Регу… Так вот, отец как–то весной перебрал, уснул и не проснулся. Я тогда был еще школьником. 

— А мать? — спросил Поттер. 

— А мать… не хочу рассказывать. 

Гость понял с полуслова и настаивать не стал. Лишь уточнил: 

— И давно ты один? 

— Всю жизнь, — глухо проговорил Снейп. 

— Как и я, — эхом ответил гость. 

Они переглянулись. 

— Не думал, что у меня будет что-то общее с Поттером. 

— Я тоже раньше не думал… — Поттер запнулся. А Снейп не обратил внимания. 

«Тик-так, тик-так», — пели старые часы, на улице неумолимо светлело, а Снейп и Поттер все молчали, только теперь они молчали вместе, объединенные кратким разговором. 

— Можно сделать радиопередачу, — внезапно засмеялся Поттер. 

— А у кого хватит безрассудства ее вести? — улыбнулся Снейп. 

Пожалуй, ему никогда в жизни не было так легко, как в эту удивительную ночь. 

— У Мародеров, конечно. И их друзей по Ордену Феникса. 

— Согласятся? 

— Люпин точно. 

— Ах, Люпин… 

Северус хотел просветить Поттера относительно природы Люпина, но его сбили с толку слова гостя: 

— Не время для детских обид. 

— Много ты понимаешь — обид! — яростным шепотом взорвался Снейп. — Да если бы ты знал, кто такой Люпин… на вид тихоня тихоней. А внутри!.. 

Упрямый, как брат — мистер гриффиндорское зазнайство, Поттер возразил: 

— Не согласен. 

— Потому что не знаешь… — нетерпеливо начал Северус. 

— Да? — часы стали бить пять, поэтому Поттер повысил голос. — С чего ты взял? Может, я знаю больше, чем ты можешь предположить? 

— Например? — хмыкнул Снейп. 

Скрипнуло кресло. Ночной гость забрался туда с ногами. Замерз. 

— Хочешь, скажу, — таинственно заявил он, — кто выиграет кубок квиддича в девяносто четвертом году? 

— В Хогвартсе? 

— Могу в Хогвартсе. Могу и в мире. Обойдусь даже без хрустального шара, — и тихонько засмеялся. 

Странный, очень странный гость. Что-то с ним не то. Мерлин с тем, что Северус никогда не слышал о нем и впервые видел. Мерлин с его осведомленностью, поразительной и пугающей. Было что-то еще неуловимое, необычное. 

— Я думал, ты серьезно что-то знаешь. У тебя такой тон был. А ты… 

— Если поставишь на Ирландию — выиграешь. 

— Ирландию? У них там война. 

Война шла среди магглов, но магам тоже доставалось, и явно было не до квиддича. 

— К кубку они разберутся. А вот мы только начнем. 

— Мы? 

— Колдуны. И Том. 

— Не хочешь податься в предсказатели? 

— Нет, спасибо. Сыт пророчествами по горло. 

— Ты так говоришь, будто тебе они жизнь испортили. 

— В яблочко. 

— У тебя что, у самого дар? 

— А теперь мимо. Неважно. Не гадай больше. 

— Не буду. Скажи, что у нас по плану? Или ты спас Рега безо всякого представления, что делать дальше? 

Снова скрипнуло кресло. 

— Как ни странно, план у меня есть. 

— Почему это должно быть странным? 

— Потому что нетипично для меня. Я обычно ввязываюсь и действую по обстоятельствам, не полагаясь на расчеты. 

— Типичный Грифф, — снова не удержался от шпильки Снейп, а потом спохватился. — Ты же не знаешь, что это такое. Ты ведь не учился в Хогвартсе. 

— Типичный Грифф вполне может рассчитать всё наперед. 

— Например? 

— Альбус Дамблдор. 

— Это исключение из всех правил. Все-таки не каждый колдун становится выдающимся чародеем еще до своего совершеннолетия. 

— Питер Петтигрю. 

— Кто? — встрепенулся Снейп. — Петтигрю? Это ничтожество? 

— Однако он отлично провернул, вернее, провернет одну комбинацию. 

— Трудно поверить. 

— На это он тоже рассчитывает. 

— Ты очень странно изъясняешься. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что говоришь о будущем, как о свершившемся. 

Снова стало слышно мягкое тиканье маятника. 

— Я долго жил в другом месте, — медленно проговорил Поттер, словно подбирая слова. — Поэтому… 

— В другой стране? — кивнул Снейп. — А, тогда понятна эта твоя путаница со временами. Так что у тебя за план? 

— Нужно дождаться, когда Регул придет в себя. Вызвать Кричера. Уничтожить один опасный медальон. 

— Что за медальон? 

— Салазара Слизерина. Том поместил в него осколок своей души. 

— Хоркрукс! — Северус вскочил на ноги. — Вот почему он такой… 

Неужели так все просто? Истоками могущества и нечеловеческой природы Лорда был старинный темный ритуал, разделяющий душу? 

— … странный, — договорил Снейп. 

— И неуязвимый, — добавил Поттер. 

— Вы только из-за этого догадались? 

— Не вы. Он. Рег. Ошибся только в количестве хоркруксов. И в особенностях магии эльфов. 

И вновь слова Поттера ошеломили. 

— Так медальон не единственный? — выдохнул Снейп с восторгом и ужасом. Кто еще кроме Темного Лорда мог бы зайти так далеко? 

— Нет. Их должно быть… хм, сейчас, дай сообразить. — Поттер стал загибать пальцы. — Медальон — раз. Кольцо Салазара — два. Чаша Хельги — три. Диадема Ровены — четыре. Дневник Тома — пять. Да, пять. Один у нас есть. 

Восторги по поводу незаурядности Лорда сменились практическим интересом: 

— Но их же очень непросто уничтожить! 

— Непросто, согласен. Полагаю, яд василиска добывать не будем. Хотя… Меч Годрика отпадает, он не вобрал яд. Остается адское пламя. 

— А нет других вариантов? 

— У меня с собой книги, может, что-нибудь там найдем. 

— Книги? Их же не купишь у «Флориша и Блоттса». И в библиотеке не возьмешь. Не уверен, что у меня что-то найдется. Хотя, сам видишь… 

Поттер оглянулся. Даже в полумраке гостиная скорее напоминала запасники библиотеки, нежели комнату жилого дома: у стен стояли стеллажи, от пола до потолка заставленные книгами. В центре приютился диван, на котором сейчас спал Регул, а рядом расположилось единственное кресло, занятое Поттером, и старенький столик. 

— Тем не менее, нужные книги у меня с собой, — ответил он. — Но, насколько помню, там говорится только о пламени, которое тебе не нравится. 

— Не то чтобы оно мне не нравится. Просто его нельзя контролировать. Неизвестно, как оно себя поведет, и сможем ли мы его остановить. 

— Полагаешь, лучше убить василиска? 

— Шутишь? Где ты найдешь живого василиска? Они уже давно все вывелись. 

— Где найду? В Хогвартсе! 

— Значит, в Хогвартсе?! — насмешливо поинтересовался Снейп. — А что потом? Допустим, мы уничтожим их все… 

— Сперва их нужно достать. И здесь я вижу куда больше сложностей, чем с ликвидацией. Два предмета очень трудно раздобыть. 

— Остальные легче? — иронично спросил Северус. 

— Легче, — на полном серьезе отозвался Поттер. 

— Потому что ты знаешь, где они находятся? 

— Я знаю, где находится каждый! 

— Даже диадема мудрости? Которую ищут не один век? 

— Диадема — это самое легкое. Она спрятана в Хогвартсе. 

— Тоже в Хогвартсе?! 

— Тоже. 

— В школе чародейства и волшебства? 

— Да. 

— Вместе с василиском? 

— Не сказал бы, что вместе, до василиска трудней добраться. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что он в Тайной Комнате. 

— О! — развеселился Северус. — Ерунда какая. А я уж подумал, что-то невыполнимое. Оказывается, всего лишь комната Слизерина, которую сто веков подряд все ищут и найти не могут. Пустяки. Найти — раз плюнуть. Просто немного затруднительно. 

— Найти ее несложно, — возразил Поттер. — А вот открыть! Ты знаешь серпентарго? — Снейп отрицательно помотал головой. — Вот и я — нет. Нам нужен змееуст. Как понимаешь, Том вряд ли согласится. Хотя… — его осенило, — есть еще один! И тоже в Хогвартсе! 

— Кто? — заинтересовался Снейп. 

— Директор, конечно. 

С Альбуса станется выучить язык змей. Ничего удивительного. Странно другое. 

— Хм. По твоим словам выходит, что Хогвартс — такое место, где есть всё. 

— Да, там есть всё. Кажется. 

Снейп не смог не усмехнуться: 

— А ты хоть раз был в этой школе или только слышал легенды? 

— Был. И видел своими глазами все легенды. 

— Все? — поддел Северус. 

— Многие. 

Блеф гостя приобрел немыслимые размеры. Он чересчур увлекся игрой в свое всезнайство, и Снейп задумался: что же Поттер действительно знал, что угадал и что выдумал?

— Ловлю на слове. И боюсь спрашивать, с чем же у такого выдающегося чародея возникнут трудности. 

Поттер пропустил издевку мимо ушей. И просто ответил: 

— С дневником Тома и с чашей Хельги. 

— Почему? Чаша ведь точно существует. Не легенда. 

— Просто она хранится в Гринготтсе. А дневник — у Люциуса Малфоя. 

— Да-а… задача… 

— И если я представляю, как проникнуть в Гринготтс, то лезть в Малфой-менор, не зная, где хранится дневник… — скромно произнес Поттер. 

— Успехов! — вырвалось у Снейпа. 

— Ты не веришь, что у нас получится? 

— У нас? — возмутился Северус. — Я не вор. И грабить банк не собираюсь. 

Возмутился, точно зная, что полезет и в банк, и в Малфой-менор. Потому что с этого пути ему уже не свернуть, потому что здесь интересно, здесь снова есть ясная цель, и только здесь есть надежда на будущее. Да и что ему терять? Невнятные шорохи мрачного дома? 

Они молчали, переваривая информацию, пока Поттер не заявил: 

— Тихо проникнуть в банк не получится. Поэтому Гринготтс оставим напоследок. — И когда Снейп не ответил, поинтересовался: — О чем задумался? 

— Об удивительном несовпадении значения имени с характером его носителя. 

— О чем, о чем? 

Снейп с удовольствием посмотрел на сбитого с толку гостя. И хотя зашла луна, и еще не рассвело, и ему был виден только силуэт Поттера, один тон чего стоил. 

— Возьмем, к примеру, тебя, — вдохновенно продолжил Северус. — Несмотря на скромное происхождение фамилии, говорящей о спокойном и простом ремесле гончара, принадлежит она безумцам и хвастунам. 

Гость довольно быстро пришел в себя. 

— Северус, — серьезно произнес он, — я не шучу. Это единственный способ добиться того, чтобы Том потерял свою неуязвимость. 

— Хочешь сказать, что его станет легко убить? 

— Нелегко. И лучше бы никого не убивать. Даже его. 

— И на Аваду отвечать Экспеллиармусом? 

— Да. 

— Ты не хвастун. Ты псих. 

— Я спасатель. Я не должен быть скептиком, иначе с места не сдвинусь. 

— Значит, ты умрешь раньше всех нас… 

— Спасибо за прогноз. Но я собираюсь еще пожить… 

— Наивный дурак! 

— Обычно меня называют иначе, — улыбнулся Поттер. 

— Как? 

— Мальчиком–который–выжил. 

— Если у тебя все планы такого же рода и тебе так везет, что ты до сих пор жив, то не удивляюсь. Наверное, тем, кого ты вовлекаешь в свои авантюры, везет гораздо меньше. 

Поттер промолчал, и Снейпу показалось, что он слегка перегнул палку.


	3. Дом Гонтов

— Сюда. Осторожно, возможно, здесь водятся змеи, — предупредил Поттер, пробираясь через крапиву. 

Был как раз полдень, и солнце нещадно палило сверху. 

— Странно, что на доме нет заклятий, — заметил Регул, осматривая покосившееся жилище, заросшее мхом. 

— Есть, — возразил Северус, вертевший палочку в руках, — магглооталкивающие чары. 

Внизу, в деревне, ему показалось, что за ними кто-то следил. И хотя на мили кругом никого живого не было, тревога не отступала. 

— Я не считаю их защитой, — отозвался Регул и тоже достал палочку. 

— Ни один маггл сюда не сунется. — Поттер стоял перед входной дверью, где хозяева прибили (в прямом и переносном смысле) ужа. 

— Да уж, — согласились Северус и Регул, неприязненно покосились на дохлую змею и зашли внутрь. 

— И запах тут… не очень, — дипломатично произнес Регул, оглядывая гостиную, служившую когда-то еще и кухней. 

Здесь явно давно никто не жил. У крохотного окна на покрытой ровным слоем пыли плите стоял закопченный котел, на полу, похоже, уже не один год валялась кастрюля. Грязное кресло стояло напротив, у камина, запачканного сажей. За креслом находились две двери. 

Воняло адски. Снейп достал палочку, чтобы очистить воздух, но его запястье перехватил Поттер. 

— Не стоит. То, что здесь нет защиты, меня настораживает. 

Резонное замечание, но Северусу не хотелось так скоро сдаваться. 

— Ты сам рассказывал, что это был первый хоркрукс… 

— Второй. И мне известно, что один чародей смог добраться до кольца, но получил смертельное проклятие. 

— Что за чародей? — оживился Северус. 

— Может, он и снял охранные заклятия? — предположил Регул. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Поттер, словно не услышав вопроса Снейпа, — слишком рискованно. Том мог бы заметить. 

— Твоему чародею все равно, раз он умер, — резонно заметил Снейп. 

— Я не говорил, что он умер, — раздраженно отозвался Поттер. 

— А смертельное проклятие этого не предполагает? — бровь Северуса изумленно поползла вверх, а уголок рта дернулся в усмешке. 

— Не предполагает, — отбрил Поттер и, заметив, как переглядываются спутники, поправился: — Не всегда. 

— Мальчик–который–выжил продолжает развлекать нас сказками. 

— Я бы был тебе благодарен, если бы ты не называл меня так. Иначе вспомню школьное прозвище, которым тебя дразнил мой братец. 

Во рту у Северуса появился кислый привкус. Вот, значит, как ночной гость запел при свете дня. Чему же тут удивляться: Поттер и есть Поттер. 

— Что за прозвище? — не удержался Регул. 

— Давайте искать тайник, — быстро предложил Поттер, так как Северус нехорошо прищурился, а ругаться с ним не было ни желания, ни времени. — Сев, ты в левую дверь, Рег, ты в правую, а я все осмотрю здесь. 

С чего начинать, Поттер не знал, поэтому просто прошелся по комнате, оглядел котел и прочую утварь и остановился у камина. Закопченную чугунную решетку обвивали две металлические змеи. 

— Кажется, нашел! — воскликнул он. 

Блэк появился мгновенно. 

— Уф, отлично, а то там такая грязь. 

— Нашел? — недоверчиво переспросил Снейп, выглядывая из своей комнаты. 

Поттер присел на корточки перед решеткой. Провел рукой по гладкому металлу. 

— Тайник здесь. Вопрос в том, как открыть. 

— Кровь? — предположил Регул. 

— Серпентарго? — спросил Снейп. 

— Не знаю, — честно признался Поттер. — Давайте попробуем с кровью. 

Он прикоснулся палочкой к левой ладони и, не успели спутники вмешаться, произнес: 

— Сектумсемпра! 

Рука тут же покрылась сетью глубоких порезов, из которых пошла кровь. Поттер провел ладонью по решетке. Один из камней камина отъехал в сторону, и они увидели кольцо с черным камнем. 

— Не трогай его! — предупредил Северус, подходя ближе. 

— Эпискей! — Поттер взмахнул палочкой, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. 

— Псих, — прокомментировал тщетность попытки Снейп, — дай руку, если сам не можешь. 

Поттер в ответ кивнул. 

Пока Северус водил палочкой и что-то бормотал себе под нос, а порезы один за другим затягивались так, что не оставалось и шрамов, Регул осмотрел тайник и кольцо. 

— Итак, — резюмировал он, — на кольце проклятье. 

— Неужели? — не удержался Снейп. 

— Кольцо нельзя надевать, — предупредил Поттер. 

— Кажется, все. — Северус поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я за последние сутки уже дважды поработал колдомедиком. 

— А до этого тебе приходилось кого-нибудь лечить? — спросил Поттер. 

— Нет, а вот калечить… 

— Может, тебе стоит переквалифицироваться? — хмыкнул Регул. — По-моему, ты зарываешь свой талант в землю. 

— В зелья, — подключился Поттер, — Сев зарывает свой дар в зелья. 

— С чего ты взял? — удивился Снейп. — Мне куда больше нравятся Темные Искусства. 

— Это многое объясняет, — туманно произнес Поттер и взял кольцо. 

— Псих! — выругался Снейп. 

— Ничего же не случилось. Смотри, — Поттер кинул кольцо Северусу, но поймал его Регул. 

— Не надевай! — повторил предупреждение Поттер. 

— И не думаю, — Регул вертел кольцо. — Странно, что камень обычный, не драгоценный. 

— Зато опасный, — тихо пробормотал Поттер, но его услышали. 

— Дай посмотреть, — потребовал Северус, и Регул кинул ему кольцо. 

Но до Снейпа оно снова не долетело, Поттер вскинул руку и поймал его на лету. И вновь подбросил. Регул кинулся за ним и спустя мгновение уже держал в руке. 

— Твоя очередь, — кивнул он Поттеру. 

— Ловцы, — презрительно выдавил из себя Северус, опускаясь в кресло, предварительно очистив его заклинанием. 

Блэк и Поттер не обратили на него никакого внимания. Носились по комнате как угорелые, словно пятилетние дети. Поттер даже вспрыгнул за кольцом на очаг, а Блэк бросился на пол за входную дверь. Тут-то и выяснилось, что вынести кольцо из дома нельзя. Как только оно долетело до дверного проема, его вместе с Блэком отбросило назад к тайнику. Поттер спрыгнул с очага, помог Регулу подняться, и разом повзрослевшие ловцы обескураженно застыли около камина. 

— Но я точно знаю, что кольцо можно вынести! — выпалил Поттер. 

— Значит, можно, только надев его на палец, — пожал плечами Северус. 

— Но тогда сработает проклятье! — возразил Поттер. 

— Очень в духе нашего… Тома, — сказал Северус, а Регула передернуло — живо вспомнилась пещера. 

— Так вот почему!.. — воскликнул Поттер и тут же осекся. 

— Что почему? 

— Неважно. 

— Поэтому твой чародей получил проклятье? Потому что хотел вынести кольцо? — предположил Регул. — Но зачем? Было бы оно ценным… 

Поттер промолчал. 

— Кто из нас будет смертником? — спросил Снейп. — Есть добровольцы или кинем жребий? 

— А нельзя ли обойтись без жертв? — перебил его Поттер. 

— Предлагаешь спалить дом? — усмехнулся Снейп. 

— В самом крайнем случае. 

— Не получится, — утешил его Северус, — полагаю, попытка вызвать адское пламя в лучшем случае не сработает. 

— А в худшем? 

— Рикошетом вернется к тому, кто произнес заклятие. 

— То есть у нас нет выбора? — спокойно спросил Регул и потянулся к кольцу. Он почти дотронулся до него, когда Поттер ударил его по руке, и кольцо покатилось мимо камина, остановившись почти у кресла Северуса. Регул попытался оттолкнуть Поттера, но тот навалился на Блэка, прижимая к полу. 

— Пусти! — крикнул Регул. — Я должен был умереть еще вчера. 

— Оглушу к Мерлину, — пообещал Поттер, все силы которого уходили на вырывающегося Блэка. 

— Я ж говорил, что у Блэка напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, — лениво проговорил Снейп. — Поттер, голову вправо, я сейчас успокою нашего самоубийцу. 

Он вскинул палочку, но дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился огромный черный пес. 

Вот кто следил за ними в деревне и охранял дом. У Тома хватило юмора сделать стражем тварь, которая согласно поверьям являлась предвестником беды. 

Не успел Снейп вскрикнуть, как пес одним прыжком перемахнул комнату и повалил его на пол. На звук возни Поттер поднял голову, и Регул смог вырваться. Но Поттер изловчился, ногой отправил кольцо в сторону Снейпа — и тут заметил собаку. 

— Бродяга! — радостно воскликнул он. 

Не иначе как с ума сошел или бредит из-за того, что Регул в драке двинул его по голове. 

Пес в ответ сжал зубами правое запястье Снейпа. 

— Бродяга, меня спасать не надо. Фу! В смысле, отставить. Они хорошие. 

Пес посмотрел на Поттера, как на умалишенного. Снейп и Регул тоже. 

— Иди ко мне. Они не хотят мне зла. Я знаю, что говорю. 

Регул сидел на полу и тяжело дышал, Снейп, бледный и злой, лежал на полу. 

— Думаешь, этот бродячий пес тебя понимает? Он же наверняка бешеный, — Регул поднял палочку. 

— Нет! — Поттер загородил собой пса. — Не надо. Я с ним сам разберусь. 

— Сев тебе спасибо не скажет, если псина ему руку отгрызет. 

Снейп весьма красноречиво промолчал. 

— Бродяга добрый. Да? — Поттер обнял пса за шею. — Отпусти его. 

Пес нехотя разжал челюсть. 

— Очень эффектно! — Снейп поднялся, потирая руку. — Тебе бы податься в укротители драконов. 

— Проследишь за Регом? — спросил Поттер и, получив утвердительный кивок, обратился к собаке: — Бродяга, пошли на улицу.


	4. Друг

— Давай, превращайся, — сказал он Бродяге, когда они зашли вглубь деревьев. 

Пес не заставил повторять дважды. Медленно потянувшись вверх, словно желая обнять человека, он замер на задних лапах. Замер и Поттер, не решаясь смотреть прямо, разве что на тень, отбрасываемую псом на землю, ожидая, когда трансформация закончится полностью. Вот у тени исчез хвост, длинная морда словно втянулась назад, силуэт удлинился… 

— Джей, — произнес за спиной такой знакомый и родной голос, что у Поттера болезненно сжалось сердце, — ты с ума спятил? В деревне я решил, что у меня солнечный удар, когда увидел тебя в этой компании. 

Поттер смотрел на тень Блэка и отчаянно размышлял, что будет, когда тот поймет, что он не Джеймс. Лучше уж самому признаться. 

— Сириус, — он медленно повернулся к Бродяге и замолчал. 

Сириус, живой и здоровый. Практически ровесник. И нет возможности обнять, даже пожать руку, почувствовать, что это не сон, что Бродяга вернулся. Настоящий. Реальнее его самого. 

— Джей! — ошеломленно воскликнул Блэк. — Что это с тобой? Что за дурацкая маскировка? Мерлин, да еще и глаза зеленые. Обалдел совсем? 

— Видишь ли, я не Джей. 

— Что за ерунда! Ты меня разыгрываешь! 

Сердце все еще билось болезненными толчками. Найти и сразу потерять — ведь еще пара минут, и Сириус поймет, что он чужой. Чужой в этом мире. Не он ли сам сегодня сказал Снейпу, что всегда был один. И не он ли сам выбрал эту дорогу, дорогу полного одиночества? 

— Нет, — как можно спокойней произнес он. — Я не Джеймс Поттер. Да, мы похожи, мне все об этом говорят, но живым я его никогда не видел. 

Сказал и тоскливо подумал — как легко, оказывается, и не лгать, и не говорить всей правды. 

— Не понимаю, — нахмурился Сириус. — Фините Инкантатем. 

— Как видишь, на мне нет никаких чар. 

— Кто ты? — Блэк не думал опускать палочку, а Поттер невольно подумал, что они отошли слишком далеко от дома, и ему никто не придет на помощь, не уймет волкодава… 

Что за мысли, одернул он себя. Это же Сириус. Его Сириус. Он никогда не причинит вреда. И в обиду не даст. Сам, если нужно будет, прикроет. Сам упадет, а ему упасть не позволит. 

Такой близкий и одновременно такой далекий Сириус Блэк. Как звезда на небосклоне, которую он часто высматривал, отвлекаясь от урока астрономии. Как пустой осколок зеркала, который он так и не выбросил. 

— Кто ты? — уже другим тоном произнес Блэк, словно понимая, что ощущает двойник Джеймса. 

— Я тот, кто спас твоего брата. 

— Знаешь ли, мы с ним давно не ладим. 

— Знаю. Как и то, что ты его недооцениваешь. 

— Удиви меня! Хотя постой, вероятно, ты хочешь сказать, будто Регул понял, что собой представляет Волдеморт, и теперь прячется от своего хозяина? 

— Почти угадал, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Поттер, и Блэк опустил палочку, — все верно, кроме вывода. Регул решил бросить вызов Тому, то есть Волдеморту, но я не дал ему дойти до конца. 

— Почему? 

— Это длинная история, давай как-нибудь в другой раз расскажу. 

— А как с вами оказался Снейп? Вот уж не поверю, что он способен на безрассудный подвиг. 

— Он сам, пожалуй, не поверит, — снова улыбнулся Поттер, — однако не раз его совершит. Он хотел обречь себя на такую жизнь, где пришлось бы ежедневно совершать подвиги. 

Сириус решил не спорить о Снейпе и вернулся к тому, что его больше всего волновало: 

— Ты так похож на Джеймса. Больше, чем родной брат, которого у моего друга не было. Кто твои родители? 

— Я не могу тебе ответить. Они рано умерли. 

Две нелживые фразы складываются в обман. А Блэк кивает. И от этого тоже больно. 

— Я пойду с тобой. Не дрейфь, под видом Бродяги. Ты, молодец, не испугался, а то меня обычно боятся. Снейп так вообще оцепенел от страха. 

Как было бы просто, если бы Сириус все понял. Ни в коем случае нельзя допустить того, чтобы он догадался. Два взаимоисключающих желания сжимают горло, и нужно собрать всю волю, чтобы спокойно произнести: 

— У нас есть одно дело… 

— Связанное с Волдемортом? 

— Да, — неохотно подтвердил Поттер. 

— Тогда я с вами, — не раздумывая, ответил Блэк. 

Поттер лихорадочно размышлял. Ему очень хотелось быть рядом с ним, но включить Сириуса Блэка в поиски хоркруксов значило подвергнуть того куда большей опасности, чем остальных. Ведь он будет самым безрассудным, самым неосторожным, самым рисковым. Так что, с одной стороны, придется все время его охранять. А с другой — под видом собаки он может оказаться весьма полезным: вряд ли четвероногий спутник вызовет у кого-нибудь подозрения. 

— А ты сможешь со Снейпом работать? — спросил Поттер, все еще раздумывая над предложением Блэка. 

— Как Бродяга — без проблем, а так… 

— Видишь. А признаться им, что анимаг? 

— Только если брату. И то, если буду уверен, что ему можно доверять. 

Неожиданно. Сириус Блэк и благоразумность. А знал ли он крестного на самом деле?   
Скорее всего, нет. 

— Тогда у меня только одна просьба, — решился Поттер. 

— Какая? 

— Пока не говори никому ничего, — заметив, что Сириус кивает, добавил. — И Джеймсу в том числе. 

— Почему? 

На вопрос полуправдами не ответить. 

— Потом, скажем потом. 

— Знаешь, — замялся Блэк, — у меня еще никогда не было от него секретов. Как и у него от меня. Хотя сейчас мы не так часто видимся. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что он женат, конечно. 

— Понимаю тебя. Но условие обязательное, — твердо проговорил Поттер. 

Теперь пришел черед сомневаться Сириусу. Выбор шел между приключениями и верностью другу. 

— Могу я не упоминать ему, что мы делаем, но сказать с кем и почему? 

— А ты точно выдержишь его расспросы? 

— Когда надо остановиться — Сохатый умолкает. Или я его останавливаю, так что не вижу проблемы. 

— Хорошо. 

— Что вы пытаетесь здесь найти? Страшные, как эта лачуга, тайны Волдеморта? 

Поттер улыбнулся. Старый добрый Сириус. 

— В точку. И мы уже нашли. Теперь гадаем, что делать с находкой. Пошли назад, а то мне не хочется оставлять этих двоих надолго. 

— А ты не собираешься просветить меня, чем вы все-таки занимаетесь? 

— Если только в двух словах. 

— Давай я перекинусь в Бродягу, а ты по дороге мне все расскажешь? 

— Давай! Думаю, что знакомить вас со Снейпом пока рано. 

— С ним мы знакомы, а вот с тобой — нет. Как к тебе обращаться? 

— Меня зовут Гарри. Гарри Поттер.


	5. Неучтенная магия

Регул несколько раз обошел дом и теперь маячил в гостиной. 

— Что-то долго он разбирается с собакой. Может, стоит прийти ему на выручку? 

Снейп с тоской подумал, что Регул в беспамятстве гораздо приятней, чем в сознании. 

— Он бы нашел способ позвать на помощь. 

— Ты же видел псину, могла схватить за горло — и все. 

Северус потер запястье. 

— Да, у пса отменная реакция. 

Регул обеспокоенно выглянул в окно. 

— О! Идут назад. 

— Идут?! — Левая бровь Снейпа удивленно поползла вверх. 

— Поттер и пес. Еще и разговаривают. Вернее говорит Поттер, а пес слушает. 

— Поттер наивно полагает, что его понимают? 

— Видимо, да, раз они нашли общий язык. А может, он знает этого пса. 

— А тебе не кажется странным, Рег, что наш сообщник слишком многое знает? 

Ночью Снейп повелся на откровенность незнакомца, как ребенок, но днем скептично переосмыслил свои впечатления. И разговор ему очень и очень не понравился. Беспокоило, что этот Поттер, никогда не учившийся в Хогвартсе, знал многое о школе. И уж конечно, обескураживало то, что он многое знал о Темном Лорде. Очень и очень подозрительно и странно. 

— Знаешь, Сев, — насмешливо возразил Регул, — когда ты умираешь, тебе уже ничего не кажется странным. Мне до сих пор не верится, что я жив. 

— У меня часто бывают подобные ощущения, — с порога признался Поттер. 

— Вижу, уговорить пса оставить нас в покое у тебя не получилось? — осведомился Снейп. 

— Нет, что ты, Бродяга нас не бросит, — заступился за друга Поттер. — Наоборот, он выразил желание помогать, чем сможет. 

— Даже не буду спрашивать, как именно он выразил желание! — махнул рукой Снейп. 

— Ты уверен, что пес не опасен? Что он не является охранником дома? — поинтересовался Регул. 

— Уверен. На чем мы остановились? 

— На том, как уничтожить кольцо, — подсказал Северус. 

— Почему ты считаешь, что его нельзя спалить здесь? Антивоспламеняющих чар мы же на нем не обнаружили. Только проклятие. 

— Потому, — злясь, что приходится разжевывать такой пустяк, ответил Снейп, — что твой чародей вынес его, надев на палец. Вряд ли ему хотелось сохранить безделушку. 

— Как знать, — отозвался Гарри, — насколько мне известно, кольцо старинное, камень, как заметил Регул, не драгоценный, однако принадлежал роду Певереллов. Чародей не хотел его уничтожать. 

— Почему? Разве стоит какой-то старинный камень чьей-то жизни? — удивился Регул. 

— Не устоял перед искушением, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Да и камень должен был сыграть свою роль. 

— Сыграл? — фыркнул Снейп. 

— Да. 

— А в тебе, стало быть, нет трепета перед старинными ценностями? — заметил Северус. 

— Нам придется уничтожить реликвии Основателей, — напомнил Гарри. — Какой к Мерлину трепет? 

— Ненавижу сентиментальных людей, — одобрил Снейп. 

— Отлично, — обрадовался Регул, — давайте, произнесем заклинание и вернемся к медальону. 

Утром, несмотря на план Поттера в первую очередь избавиться от медальона, они решили, что прежде попробуют найти кольцо. Сам Поттер и заявил, что на Гриммо медальон в безопасности. 

— А Темн… Том не почувствует, что мы уничтожаем обломки его души? — вдруг спросил Северус. 

— Не почувствует, — без колебаний произнес Гарри. 

— С чего такая уверенность? — Снейп поднялся и подошел к тайнику, где хранилось кольцо. 

Регул, пользуясь случаем, сел в его кресло. 

— Гм… — на этот вопрос трудно было ответить, и Гарри задумался. 

Бродяга, который не обнюхивал, а именно осматривал гостиную, подошел к брату и сел возле него. Регул запустил руку в черную шерсть, и Гарри улыбнулся. 

— Том, — нашелся он, — настолько уверен, что никто не разгадает его секрет, что не поставил на свои хоркруксы предупреждающих чар. А почувствовать связь с осколками он сможет только в одном случае. 

— В каком?! — одновременно воскликнули Северус и Регул, и пес тоже навострил уши. 

— Если раскается. Тогда частицы его души вновь соединятся. 

— Ну, это-то уж точно вряд ли, — буркнул Северус. 

— Жаль, — вздохнул Регул. 

— Вот именно, очень жаль, — кивнул Гарри, — так как наше дело разом завершилось бы. 

— Остался бы Том, — напомнил Северус. 

— Вряд ли, раскаяние убило бы его. 

— Мне все больше и больше нравится вариант с раскаянием, — засмеялся Регул, — жаль, что он похож на сказку. 

— Мне тоже нравится. Но не потому, что Том умрет, — отозвался Гарри. 

— Допустим, — Снейп решил вернуть разговор от заманчивых теорий к суровой действительности, — он не заметит уничтожения души. Но если мы от чрезмерного усердия спалим дом… 

— Дилемма, — согласился Регул, почесывая Бродягу за ухом. — А что мы будем делать с дневником, чашей и диадемой? 

— Может к кольцу вернемся потом? — предложил Снейп. 

— Том знает, что кое-кому известно его настоящее имя, поэтому кольцо он проверит в первую очередь. Потом медальон. 

— Откуда ты все знаешь? — удивился Регул. 

— К сожалению, я знаю не все, — признался Гарри. 

— Тем не менее, — не выдержал и Снейп, — твоя осведомленность поразительна. И подозрительна. 

Гарри возразить не успел, потому что раздался хлопок. Маги разом вскинули палочки, а пес ощетинился и зарычал. Но тревожились они зря — около кресла возник домовой эльф. 

— Кричер! — разом воскликнули Гарри и Регул. А пес залаял. 

Заплаканный эльф с удивлением обернулся и удивленно уставился на Гарри. 

— А говорил, что знаешь не все, — весело упрекнул Гарри Регул. 

— Кричер не знает друга хозяина, — пробубнил эльф. 

— Что случилось, Кричер? 

— Хозяйка Вальбурга в отчаянии. Все выпытывает у Кричера, где молодой хозяин. 

— А что с медальоном? 

Кричер взвизгнул и кинулся к каминной решетке, Снейп едва успел отскочить. 

— Нет! — крикнул Гарри, глядя, как эльф схватил кочергу, — Перестань, ты не виноват. Магия эльфов не может уничтожить хоркруксы. 

Кричер замер. 

— Странно, — прокомментировал Регул, — тебя он послушался так охотно, будто ты наследник рода. 

— Отмени свой приказ, — потребовал у него Гарри. — Он же себя наказывает за медальон. 

— Я и не подумал… Кричер, медальон не нужно уничтожать. 

Кочерга выпала из рук эльфа. 

— Кричер пытался его уничтожить, но не смог открыть, — заплакал эльф, — Кричер прижег руки о горячую плиту и попытался снова его уничтожить, но у него опять не получилось. 

Регул виновато застыл, поэтому Бродяга поднялся и утешающее лизнул его в щеку. 

— Кричер, — расстроенно произнес Регул, — медальон я сам уничтожу. Он дома? 

Эльф всхлипнул и кивнул. 

— Хорошо, можешь возвращаться. 

— Что Кричеру сказать хозяйке? 

— Что я скоро буду дома. 

— Почему молодой хозяин не может сам отправиться домой с Кричером? 

— Потому, — объяснил Регул, — что молодому хозяину, тьфу, то есть мне, надо придумать, как вынести отсюда вон то кольцо или уничтожить… 

Не успел он договорить, как эльф схватил кольцо и аппарировал. 

— Ого! — вырвалось у Снейпа. 

Они ошарашенно переглянулись. 

— Как Том не предусмотрел магию эльфов? — спросил Регул. 

— Так же, как в пещере, — напомнил Гарри, — Кричер мог оттуда аппарировать, тогда как колдуны — нет. 

— Не брать в расчет эльфов? Интересно… — протянул Северус. 

— Пойду–ка проверю, где кольцо и что с Кричером, — опомнился Регул. 

— Мы с тобой, — быстро проговорил Снейп. — Нам не стоит пока разделяться. 

Регул сомневался недолго. 

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Дайте мне пять минут предупредить мать, и аппарируйте на площадь Гриммо к дому номер двенадцать. Вы сразу его найдете — на нем магглооталкивающие чары. 

Снейп хотел было заспорить, поэтому Гарри, знакомый с темпераментом миссис Блэк, быстро согласился: 

— Договорились.


	6. Знакомый дом

— Где же этот дом? — ворчал Северус, в то время как Гарри с Бродягой неотрывно глядели на знакомую входную дверь с молотком в виде змейки. 

Особняк выглядел, как и раньше, мрачно. 

— Да вот же он, — Северус нашел номер двенадцать, пересек площадь, подошел к двери и трижды ударил по ней молотком. 

Гарри и Бродяга тоже подошли, поднялись по каменным ступеням, и тотчас дверь как по волшебству распахнулась. 

— Вот и они! — воскликнул голос Регула. 

В прихожей стояла все та же нога тролля — старая подставка для зонтов. И портрет миссис Блэк висел на своем месте. Только сейчас он молчал. Зато на лестнице стоял оригинал. 

— Добрый день, молодые люди, — надменно произнесла Вальбурга, — добро пожаловать в дом Блэков. 

— Добрый день, миссис Блэк, — отозвался Гарри, — я вас раньше много слышал… — и сбился, поняв, что собирается сказать: «Я вас раньше много слышал, но вижу впервые». 

— Простите? — Вальбурга так удивилась, что вопрос прозвучал почти нормальным тоном. 

— То есть много слышал о вас раньше, — поправился Гарри, чувствуя, как горят щеки. 

Она кивнула и неодобрительно посмотрела на Снейпа, а потом на Бродягу. Тот в ответ хрипло гавкнул. Миссис Блэк перевела взгляд на Гарри. 

— Регул покажет вам ваши комнаты, ужин подадут через два часа. Располагайтесь и отдыхайте. Свои дела обсудите позже. 

— Пойдемте, — обратился к ним Регул и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, побежал наверх. Достигнув третьего этажа, он остановился. Махнул палочкой, и две двери приветливо распахнулись. 

— Вот твоя комната, Гарри, а это твоя, Сев. 

— Нет! — отшатнулся Гарри от знакомой комнаты с портретом Финеаса Блэка. 

— В чем дело? — Регул с удивлением заглянул в комнату, но ничего, что могло бы вызвать такую реакцию, там не обнаружил. 

— Можно… можно нам другие комнаты? Без портретов? — попросил Гарри. 

Регул задумчиво отстучал палочкой по дверному косяку гимн болельщиков Слизерина. 

— Без портретов разве только комната брата, — сказал он, — но мама туда никого не пускает. 

— Почему? — заинтересовался Снейп. 

— Она ни за что не признается, — вздохнул Регул, — но мне иногда кажется… В общем, мама верит, что брат однажды вернется. 

Бродяга в ответ тихонько заскулил, и Регул успокаивающе погладил его. 

— А чем тебя не устраивают портреты? — спросил Северус у Гарри. 

— Тем, что их тоже не стоит недооценивать, как и магию эльфов. Особенно портрет директора Хогвартса. 

— О! — только и вымолвил Регул. 

— Он висит в кабинете Дамблдора! — догадался Снейп. 

— Тише, — шикнул на него Гарри. — Он же все слышит! 

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы Дамблдор был в курсе наших дел? — уточнил Регул. 

— Хочу, — признался Гарри, — очень хочу. Но думаю, лучше посвятить его в наши планы, когда мы их осуществим. 

— Давай просто поменяемся комнатами, — предложил Северус. — Мне портрет директора Хогвартса не страшен. 

— Отлично, — оживился Регул, когда Гарри кивнул, — я зайду за вами через два часа. Поужинаем и потом все решим. Понимаю, что время не ждет, но от мамы иначе мы не отделаемся, — извиняющимся тоном прибавил он. 

— Пойдешь со мной, Бродяга, или с Регулом? — спросил Гарри, и пес рванул в его комнату. 

Попрощавшись с сообщниками и закрыв дверь на замок, Гарри обернулся к Сириусу: 

— Мне казалось, тебе захочется часа два побыть человеком. 

Сириус не заставил себя ждать. 

— Самое неудобное в анимагической форме, — присаживаясь на подоконник, заметил он, — это то, что нельзя ответить собеседнику. Все слышишь, все понимаешь, а сказать ничего не можешь. Ужасно. 

— Как тебе возвращение домой? 

— Не ожидал… 

Дом — магическая крепость, которую не возьмешь извне, из которой не убежишь. Стены с головами мертвых эльфов давили, как давила фамильная спесь. Вырваться на волю можно, в роду не он один бунтарь — на фамильном гобелене много выжженных имен. Но на воле как быть с самим собой? Не та ли резкость суждений и гордыня заставили его верить, что младший брат — глупый и трусливый мальчишка, привыкший подчиняться, а мать — жестокая ведьма, готовая ради принципов отказаться от близких. И вдруг в один день выясняется, что брат — герой, а мать… Мать до сих пор ждет его. 

— Что бы было, если бы ты не спас Регула? — задумался Сириус. — Мать отсюда бы не вышла. 

Кто знает, может, эти стены давили и на нее? Или стали давить тогда, когда дом опустел? 

— Я погиб бы, скорее всего, погиб. Род бы прервался. И она осталась бы совсем одна. С эльфом, который не может уничтожить медальон и наказывает себя за это. 

Гарри промолчал, думая, что погибнуть не так уж и страшно, как остаться в живых. Но разочаровать Блэка, поведав ему возможное будущее, не смог. 

— Вы будете жить, — вместо этого пообещал он. — Все. Ты, Регул, Снейп, Дамблдор и… 

И родители. 

— Конечно, будем! — зашелся своим лающим смехом Сириус. — Ты такой серьезный, Гарри, будто тебе сто лет. 

— Я просто привык постоянно быть на войне. Каждый день. С рождения. У меня толком и детства-то не было. 

— Здорово! — восхитился Сириус. 

— Здорово? 

— Конечно! Спорим, ты не скучал? Весело проводил время! 

— Да уж, скучать мне не доводилось. А вот веселился нечасто. Да ладно, расскажи лучше о себе. О своих друзьях. О… 

— О Джеймсе? Ты хочешь послушать про брата? 

— Очень. Ты же из-за него попал в Гриффиндор? 

Сириус улыбнулся. 

— Помню, будто все произошло вчера. Первое сентября… 

Гарри зачарованно слушал, как сияющий Сириус рассказывал забавные мелочи из школьной жизни, и тоска постепенно отпускала. 

Он на своем месте. Здесь и сейчас, на своем месте. 

После битвы за Хогвартс на следующее утро он нашел в кабинете Дамблдора среди приборов хроноворот — достаточно большую стеклянную колбу с песком, заключенную в десять бронзовых дуг, и узнал от Гермионы, что такие хроновороты отматывают назад не часы, а годы, и что использовать их категорически запрещено. 

Тогда он сразу решил, куда с ним отправится. 

Прощаться с друзьями не стал, потому что из разговора понял одно — если он появится в прошлом, если его там увидят, то будущее непоправимо изменится. А значит, никто ничего не заметит. 

Единственный минус такого путешествия заключался в том, что это был билет в один конец. Вернуться назад оказалось невозможным. 

Поэтому, пока его не отговорили, помня о цене победы, о жертвах, которые до сих пор находились в Большом зале, он перенесся с хроноворотом в одну хорошо известную пещеру и девятнадцать раз крутанул колбу. 

Песок медленно, но неумолимо потек, отматывая назад годы, вращались бронзовые дуги, словно колеса судеб, мелькали выгравированные на них надписи. 

«Tempora mutantur, et nos mutamur in illis», — проплыло мимо Гарри. 

«Festina lente», — прочел он и усмехнулся. 

«Ad mala», — лучше и не придумать. 

От «carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero» вспотели ладони. 

Мелькали буквы, и словно в воронку утягивало и утягивало его. Казалось, что вращение никогда не остановится, но когда глухая тоска о необратимости поступка толкнулась в сердце — все застыло. 

От воспоминаний Гарри очнулся, только когда раздался хлопок аппарации и в комнате появился Регул. Сириус не успел превратиться в Бродягу и просто замолчал. 

— Прости, что я без стука. Просто Кричер предупредил, что у моего друга гость, — попытался оправдаться Регул и остолбенел. 

— Как видишь, — хрипло произнес Сириус, — мама иногда права.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempora mutantur, et nos mutamur in illis — времена меняются, и мы вместе с ними.   
> Festina lente — торопись медленно.   
> Ad mala — «от яйца до яблок» (у др. римлян обед начинался с яиц и кончался фруктами), т.е. с начала до конца.   
> Сarpe diem, quam minimum credula postero — лови момент, как можно меньше верь будущему. (с) «Оды» (I/XI) Горация.


	7. Планы

Гарри оставил братьев наедине, а сам побрел в библиотеку. Как бы ни хотелось остаться и узнать, до чего они договорятся и удастся ли Регулу убедить Сириуса вернуться и помириться с матерью, — он был посторонним и только мешал им. 

В коридоре приветливо зажглись газовые лампы, а дверь библиотеки отворилась сама собой. 

За столом с тяжелым фолиантом сидел Снейп. От легкого сквозняка он дернулся, а заметив, что это всего лишь Гарри, успокоился и отложил книгу. 

— Может, поговорим до ужина? — предложил Северус 

— Ладно, — Гарри сел в кресло, напротив него, — что читаешь? 

— А, это я так, — отмахнулся Северус. — Что у нас по плану будет в первую очередь? Хогвартс? 

— Да. Завтра суббота, значит, школьники отправятся в Хогсмид… 

— Ты хочешь, — подхватил мысль Гарри Снейп, — смешаться с ними? 

— В общем, да, надеть школьную мантию и прогуляться в замок. 

— А если заметят? 

— Действовать по обстановке, — как нечто само собой разумеющееся проговорил Гарри. Но Северус так не считал. 

— Никуда не годный план! — прищурившись, будто пытаясь разглядеть в сообщнике что-то новое, прокомментировал он. 

Гарри вздохнул. Пусть с этим Снейпом иметь дело проще, чем с тем, из будущего, но все равно нелегко. Пусть он не сравнивает его с отцом, не оскорбляет, да и вообще видит в нем Гарри, а не кого бы то ни было еще, язвительность и скептицизм тормозят весь процесс. С доброй ностальгией вспомнилась ему палатка в лесу Дин, вспомнились старые друзья. Которые доверяли и шли за ним без споров и расспросов. Почти всегда. 

Палатка давно растаяла в ушедшем навсегда грядущем. А то, каким будет новое будущее, зависело от него, от его действий здесь и сейчас. 

— Лучшего все равно не придумаем, — просто ответил Гарри. — Кстати, мне кажется, в школу вам с Регулом идти не стоит. Если вы, конечно, не собираетесь разговаривать с Дамблдором. 

— Идти к Дамблдору, — удивился Снейп, — зачем? 

— Затем, — пояснил Гарри, — что вам нужна будет поддержка, а он — глава Уизенгамота. 

— Логично, — согласился Снейп, невольно поражаясь ничем не подкрепленной уверенности собеседника в победе, — но в таком случае к нему стоит идти, когда мы соберем все хоркруксы. Пока мы для него враги. 

— Нет! — резко возразил Гарри. — Дамблдор всегда дает второй шанс тому, кто попросит о нем. 

— Я учился семь лет в школе и не заметил у директора излишка милосердия. 

— А ты уверен, что видел все правильно? 

— Не понял, — опешил Снейп. 

— Ты не слишком категоричен? — с жаром спросил Гарри. — У тебя нет ни малейшего сомнения в собственной правоте? 

Удивительным образом тема затронула собеседника глубже, чем он показывал. Снейп заметил, что Поттер усилием воли сдерживается и говорит в защиту Альбуса Дамблдора меньше, чем ему хочется сказать. 

— Я совершенно уверен, — недоуменно возразил он, — что Дамблдор только прикидывается добрым и чудаковатым. 

— Хорошо, — усмехнулся Гарри, — в таком случае, если ты настроен поторговаться, я могу дать тебе козырь, чтобы ты чувствовал себя уверенней. 

— Что за козырь? — насторожился Снейп. 

— В Ордене Феникса, который, как тебе известно, противостоит Тому, завелась крыса. 

— Предатель? 

— Именно. 

— Дамблдор и без того в курсе. Они там не дураки, мистер Спасатель. 

— Но они не знают его имени. 

— И я не знаю. 

— Зато я знаю. 

— Откуда же? 

— Неважно. 

Снейпу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы отказаться от неплохого по-своему предложения. 

— Мелко, — пренебрежительно бросил он. 

— Согласен. И знаешь почему? 

— Ммм, — делая вид, что мучительно ищет ответ, протянул Северус, — потому что без доказательств Дамблдор не станет ничего слушать? 

— Мимо. Станет. Просто он тебе не поверит, если не почувствует раскаяния. Настоящего. 

— Да, с этим возникнут некоторые проблемы, — попытался отшутиться Снейп. 

— Для тебя не все потеряно. Есть же еще Регул, которого ты спас. 

— Регул сам Упивающийся! — возмутился Снейп. 

— Нет, — запротестовал Поттер, — он бросил вызов самому Лорду! Он обнаружил уязвимое место Тома. Он, считай, герой. А ты спас героя. 

— Ерунда. 

— Ерунда? Интересно, а Том тоже так рассудит, если узнает? 

Северус не ответил. 

— Неужели ты полагаешь, что Дамблдор не учтет отношения Тома к дерзким отступникам? 

— Чего ты добиваешься, Поттер? — разозлился и Северус. 

— Только твоей честности, Снейп. Хотя бы по отношению к самому себе. 

— С собой я сам как-нибудь разберусь, — отчеканил Снейп, — Давай лучше решим, кто отправится с тобой в Хогвартс? 

— А чего тут решать? — удивился Поттер. — Конечно, Бродяга. 

— И ты, разумеется, не боишься заблудиться в школе? 

— Разумеется! — огрызнулся Поттер. — А вы сможете меня дождаться? 

— У меня идея получше. Что если нам с Регулом наведаться в гости к Люциусу? 

— Опасно, — покачал головой Гарри. 

— Просто в гости. Поболтать. И разведать обстановку. 

— Что ж, если просто разведать — идея неплохая. 

— А что ты думаешь насчет банка? 

Гарри нахмурился. 

— Есть еще одна мысль… Что если привлечь авроров? 

— Даже не знаю, Поттер, что безумнее в нашем случае: просто обокрасть Гринготтс или пойти с повинной к Краучу. 

— Не понимаю, что безумного в попытке договориться с главой магического правопорядка? 

— Не представляю, как ты с ним встретишься. И не верю, что он захочет слушать юного фантазера. А уж тем более помогать. Он же чиновник в квадрате, без свойственных обычным людям слабостей. Проще пойти к Тому и попросить его раскаяться, чем попросить бюрократа нарушить закон. А если он решит, что ты сам Упивающийся, то запустит смертельным проклятьем, и все. 

— Нет слабостей, говоришь?.. А его сын? 

— А что с ним? 

— Он разве не Упивающийся? 

— Хочу тебя огорчить, Поттер, твой дар предсказателя здесь дал сбой. Барти–младший пока что не вступил в наш клуб. 

— Вот как, возможно. Надеюсь, что и не вступит, — задумчиво пробормотал Гарри и добавил: — А что если связаться с Дамблдором и через него надавить на Крауча? 

— Крауч популярен, вряд ли он прислушается к Дамблдору. Да и не уверен, что у Министерства есть полномочия проверять частные ячейки банка. Гринготтс всегда был независимым, этакое государство в государстве. 

— Жаль. Тогда, нужно действовать наглей: или принять оборотное зелье, или спуститься вниз и наложить на гоблина Империо. 

— А у тебя получится-то Империо, герой? — усмехнулся Снейп. 

— Если будет нужно — получится. 

— Начали обсуждение без меня? — в дверях возник Регул с Бродягой. — Не дождались? 

— Ты почти ничего не пропустил, кроме признания нашего Спасателя, что он готов накладывать Империо на гоблинов–банкиров. 

— На всех?! — ахнул Регул. 

— Зачем? — буркнул Гарри. — Только на одного. 

— Это как? 

— Так. Допустим, придешь ты в банк проверить свое хранилище. Я так понимаю, хранилище Блэков находится недалеко от хранилища Лестрейнджей? Гоблин возьмет ключ, и вы поедете вниз. Вот внизу уже и стоит применить заклятие подвластия. 

— Накладывать Империо придется еще наверху, — возразил Регул, — чтобы гоблин взял нужный нам ключ. Внизу он его достать не сможет. 

— Значит, нужно будет придумать что-то другое, — сдался Гарри. 

— Только не такое глупое и гриффиндорское, — вставил Снейп. 

— Это уж как получится, — немедленно отозвался Гарри. 

Северус хотел что-то возразить, но его остановил Регул: 

— Слышу гонг к ужину. Спускаемся в гостиную. Обмениваться колкостями можете по дороге.


	8. Третьего не дано

— Не могу поверить, что участвую в этом балагане… 

Северус Снейп был не в духе и заметно нервничал, что казалось непривычным для Гарри. А Регул, чтобы скрыть волнение, преувеличенно бодро рассказывал об своих приключениях. 

Утро субботы ничего плохого не предвещало, когда Гарри с Бродягой отправились в Хогвартс, а Регул и Северус в гости. 

Наоборот, им слишком везло — в теплый весенний день ученики и преподаватели вышли на улицу, и шумные коридоры Хогвартса опустели. Гарри и Сириус пробрались через проход за зеркалом на четвертом этаже, без приключений достигли Выручай–комнаты и уже через час сидели со сливочным пивом в «Трех Метлах». 

Они допивали по второй бутылке, когда распахнулась дверь, и в паб ввалился Регул. 

— Уходим, срочно! 

Гарри вскочил, опрокинув стул. 

— А где Снейп? 

— Сев аппарировал с дневником в дом Гонтов. Я успел послать Кричера туда с кольцом и медальоном, когда обнаружил, что за мной следят. 

— Кто за вами следил? — нахмурился Сириус. — Почему сразу не засекли? 

— Дневник достался слишком просто, вот мы и расслабились. 

Если Сириуса интересовала безопасность брата, то Гарри — легкость, с которой достался дневник. 

Они торопливо вышли из паба, и Гарри на ходу спросил: 

— Как вам это удалось?! 

— Люциус сам похвастался, когда узнал, что Том просил меня об услуге, — Регул остановился и огляделся. Гарри и Сириус вытащили палочки. 

Регул и Северус действительно не ожидали, что честолюбие Малфоя и желание доказать, как Темный Лорд ему доверяет, приведет к тому, что Люциус выдаст тайну своего патрона. 

— Пока Сев накладывал Конфундус, я сделал копию и подменил дневник. А Люциус так ничего и не заметил. Уфф, кажется, оторвался. 

— Кто это был, не разглядел? — спросил Сириус. — Ваши или наши? 

— Не знаю, но думаю, что наши. 

— Почему? Думаешь, Люциус обнаружил подделку? 

— Сейчас объясню, только давайте сперва аппарируем в малый Висельтон, пока здесь нет никого подозрительного… 

— Зачем так далеко? — удивился Гарри. — В прошлый раз мы не знали, какие на доме чары и заклятия, поэтому пришлось прогуляться. 

— Сейчас тоже придется прогуляться, потому что Сев собрался в первую очередь поставить антиаппарационный барьер. Да и проверить, не следят ли за нами, не помешает. 

— Хорошо, аппарируем, — кивнул Гарри. 

Сириус, оглядевшись вокруг, решил: 

— Тогда я превращусь в Бродягу возле дома. В деревне вам понадобится лишняя волшебная палочка. 

 

В малом Висельтоне кроме магглов никого подозрительного обнаружить не удалось, и юные колдуны перевели дух. 

— Ты уверен, что слежка тебе не померещилась? — поигрывая палочкой, поинтересовался Сириус. 

Регул обескураженно посмотрел на него. 

— Уже не знаю, но… но сегодня Том вызвал близких сторонников… и мы проигнорировали вызов. 

— Том вас подозревал? — пришел черед хмуриться Гарри. 

Неужели он ошибся и чего-то не предусмотрел? 

— Тогда еще нет. Люциус сообщил, что сегодня должно состояться почетное посвящение юного колдуна в рыцари. 

— У Тома потрясающее чувство юмора, — заметил Сириус, — а у юных колдунов нет мозгов, если клеймо раба, которое они получают, называют «посвящением в рыцари». 

Гарри интересовало другое: 

— Если Том послал за вами, то он мог допросить Люциуса и… 

— Да. Скорее всего наш Конфундус уже обнаружен, — перебил его Регул, — поэтому надо немедленно идти за чашей. Как бы Северус ни упирался, что нужен план, нам сейчас необходимо одно — время. 

Время? У Гарри есть хроноворот, спрятанный недалеко от пещеры Волдеморта. Правда, лишний час с ним сложно выиграть — не отправляться же в прошлое на месяц? Нет, лучше просто действовать быстро и четко. 

Гарри повернулся к Сириусу, но тот прикинулся, будто не понимает. Пришлось напомнить: 

— Ты обещал! 

Сириус в ответ нехотя кивнул: 

— Провожу вас и сразу, как мы договаривались, отправлюсь к Аластору и Дамблдору, только потом тотчас вернусь к вам, — предупредил он. — Будешь у банка, пошли мне патронус. 

— Патронус? — удивился Регул. — Не знал, что его можно использовать для связи. А как? 

— Такому в вашем элитном клубе не учат, только в нашем,— хмыкнул Сириус, и остаток пути прошел в объяснениях, как его правильно создать для передачи сообщения. 

— Я уж думал, вас поймали, — ворчливо встретил их Снейп. — Достал диадему? А где твой пес? 

Гарри переглянулся с Регулом. У того во взгляде читалась та же мысль: как хорошо, что Северус разминулся с Сириусом. Чудом — и все потому, что Сириус совсем не хотел уходить. 

— Да, диадема у меня с собой, — ответил Гарри, — а Бродягу я отправил за подмогой. 

— За подмогой? Мы что, будем во главе собачьей стаи? 

— Можно и так сказать, — рассмеялся Гарри. 

— У нас нет времени, — напомнил Регул. — Срочно сжигаем хоркруксы и оправляемся грабить банк. 

— Грабить банк? Каким образом? — ехидно осведомился Северус. 

— Не усложняй. Придем в банк, а там посмотрим. 

— Только психи так грабят! 

Пока Регул и Северус раздражительно смотрели друг на друга, Гарри внезапно вспомнил свое первое посещение банка, слова Хагрида о психах и рассказы гоблина о частоте проверок хранилищ. 

— Подождите, — выдохнул Гарри. — Кажется, у меня есть идея! 

Он заговорил о чарах, которые затягивают горемык-грабителей в ячейки хранилищ при несанкционированном доступе. Конечно, гоблин подсмеивался над одиннадцатилетним мальчишкой, рассказывая, что они проверяют их раз в десять лет, но… сейчас Гарри был благодарен за такую шутку. 

— В идее чувствуется благородное безумие, — одобрил Гарри Северус, — и, несмотря на наивность, она может сработать. Сколько нам понадобится времени на подготовку? 

Регул сотворил чернильницу и пергамент, черкнул пару строк и зачитал: 

— Достать три красные мантии, состряпать бумагу, сжечь хоркруксы. 

— Мантии достанем на Диагон–алее, — решил Гарри, — бумагу покажем пустую и наложим Конфундус или Империо. Так что давайте сразу перейдем к третьему пункту. 

Регул и Северус колебались. 

— Том точно ничего не почувствует? — спросил Снейп. 

— Точно. Давайте все сложим в камин и просто скажем заклятие. 

— А если спалим Хижину? — возразил Регул. 

Гарри взмахом палочки направил хоркруксы в камин. 

— Значит, нам придется покупать мантии в очень большой спешке. 

— Зачем я вам вообще открыл? — вздохнул Северус и наконец произнес заклинание адского пламени. 

 

В два часа пополудни, когда часть персонала банка отправилась на обед, а у работающих гоблинов–клерков скопились очереди, двери Гринготтса распахнулись и впустили трех авроров. 

Несмотря на юный возраст, это были настоящие авроры при исполнении: в тяжелых красных мантиях и головных уборах; на шее у каждого висел золотой медальон. У одного в руках был свернутый в трубочку пергамент. 

Гоблины переглянулись, а старший клерк тут же нажал на кнопку вызова управляющего отделения. 

Авроры деловито пересекли холл, причем клиенты почтительно расступились. 

Вот тогда-то Северус и сказал: 

— Не могу поверить, что участвую в этом балагане… 

Навстречу им вышел гоблин в золотом пенсне. Борода у него была длиннее, чем у простых клерков. 

— Дралехват, — представился он, — что угодно? Авроры желают открыть счет? 

— Авроры желают побеседовать, — отрезал Гарри. 

— Я вас слушаю… 

— Конфиденциально, — добавил Гарри. — У нас ордер на просмотр ячейки. 

— Гоблины вне вашей юрисдикции! — запротестовал Дралехват. 

— Желаете перейти под нашу юрисдикцию? — прищурился Снейп. Гоблин с ненавистью взглянул на него. (   
— Если вы стремитесь поставить своих клиентов в известность, что ж, — пожал плечами Гарри и кивнул Регулу, — покажите ордер, Флетчер. 

Регул удивился придуманному для себя имени, но виду не подал, прикоснулся палочкой к пергаменту, тот развернулся, и на нем проступили буквы. 

Гоблин схватил его и принялся читать. 

— Жестокое обращение? — выдавил он из себя. — К ворам? Но… 

— По нашим сведениям, — пояснил Гарри, — одного вора затянуло в хранилище на нижнем уровне, а вы до сих пор издеваетесь над ним, не предоставляя человеческих условий в камере Азкабана, что противоречит магическому праву. И так как колдун, совершивший магическое правонарушение, находится под опекой нашего департамента, а не дипломатического корпуса, то вы обязаны нам его выдать. 

— Но у нас никто ничего не крал! 

— Это легко будет проверить, если мы осмотрим указанный в бумаге нижний этаж. 

Дралехват довольно быстро пришел в себя: 

— А можно ваши палочки, господа авроры? Я готов верить вам на слово, но требуется установить ваши личности. 

Гарри взмахнул палочкой. 

— Вы же их у нас только что проверяли. 

— Действительно, простите, господа авроры. Так о котором хранилище идет речь? 

— О хранилище Лестрейнджей. 

— Одну минутку, я схожу за ключом. 

— Оказывается, грабить банки значительно легче, чем я думал, — признался Регул, когда Дралехват скрылся за банковской стойкой. 

— Подожди, — возразил Снейп, — мы даже еще не спустились вниз, вот когда выйдем с чашей… 

Гарри промолчал, решив не пугать сообщников выходом, вернее, вылетом из банка на драконе. И загадал, чтобы в этот раз удалось уйти скромнее. В конце концов, с ним два слизеринца, уж они-то должны уметь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. 

— Простите за ожидание, господа авроры, — появился гоблин. — Прошу за мной. 

То, что в этот раз их никто не подозревает в преступных намерениях, доказывало и отсутствие водопада, снимающего все чары, и то, что дракон спал. 

— Прошу вас убедиться в том, что никаких грабителей мы здесь не держим, — Дралехват открыл хранилище и посторонился. 

Гарри вошел внутрь. Как только он заметил чашу, быстро достал из кармана что-то похожее на карандаш и взмахнул палочкой. 

— Что вы делаете? — возмутился гоблин, увидев, как карандаш удлиняется и превращается в удочку. 

— Империо! — Снейп был наготове. — Я же говорил, что Конфундуса будет мало. 

— Хватай чашу, и пойдемте отсюда! 

Гарри отпустил леску и вскинул удочку. Крючок легонько царапнул чашу, но не зацепил ее. 

— Еще раз попробуй, только без такого широкого замаха, — посоветовал Регул, — это тебе не квоффл. 

Гарри снова попытался зацепить чашу. На этот раз крючок уперся в ручку, но когда Гарри потянул ее на себя, чаша дрогнула и крючок сорвался. 

— Дай мне, — потребовал Регул, и Гарри снова закинул леску, однако она застряла между кубком и чашей. 

— Тяни! — Регул тоже взялся за удочку, и вдвоем они дернули леску. 

Кубок дрогнул и стал медленно падать, увлекая за собой другие ценности. Гарри инстинктивно отпрыгнул назад и потянул за собой Регула, вцепившегося в древко удочки насмерть. Они одновременно заметили кувыркающуюся в воздухе чашу, сделали выпад и подцепили ее на удочку. 

Чаша балансировала на самом кончике, поэтому Гарри и Регул замерли, перестав дышать. 

— Вам нужно было трансфигурировать карандаш в сачок, господа ловцы, — прокомментировал Снейп. — Выходите. 

Осторожно, шаг за шагом ловцы вышли из хранилища, пятясь по разлитой золотой реке. 

Дралехват захлопнул хранилище. 

— Ох! — только и смог выдохнуть Регул. 

— Что это за шум? — спросил Гарри. 

— Сирена, конечно, — невозмутимо отозвался Снейп.— Завыла, как только ты обвалил золотую гору. Есть идеи как выбираться? 

— Пожар! — воскликнул Гарри. 

— Где пожар? — удивились сообщники. 

— Отвлечем их пожаром. Заодно уничтожим хоркрукс. 

— Адское пламя? — уточнил Снейп, и когда Гарри кивнул, распорядился: — Садимся в тележку, гоблин тоже. Чашу поставь подальше от рельсов, вот так. Я произнесу заклинание, и как только она начинает гореть, мы сразу должны поехать вверх. Итак, на счет три. Готовы? 

Все, в том числе и гоблин с остекленевшим взглядом, кивнули. 

— Раз. 

Гарри осторожно опустил чашу на пол. 

— Два. 

Они забрались в тележку. 

— Три. 

Чаша вспыхнула золотыми искрами — казалось, будто ее пожирает химера, а тележка покатила вверх. И пока они поднимались до первого поворота, то могли видеть, как химера медленно вырастает вместе с пламенем. Завернув за угол, они услышали эхо слабого вскрика. 

— Что это? Кто-то сгорел? — с ужасом спросил Регул. 

— Да, — кивнул Гарри, — осколок души. 

Чем выше они поднимались, тем сильней выла сирена. Сняв заклятие с гоблина, уверенного, что авроры не успели посмотреть хранилище, так как им помешал пожар, они, спрятав палочки в рукава мантии, уже готовы были с боем прорываться на Диагон–аллею. Но в холле царила паника: бегали клерки, раздавались испуганные выкрики о том, что из-за глупых проверок все сгорят заживо, а клиенты столпились у узкого прохода, толкаясь и мешая друг другу выходить. Лже–авроры стали в очередь, и когда вышли на улицу, выяснили, что там стояли гоблины со сканерами и проверяли всех подряд.   
Кроме того, к банку аппарировали и подключились к проверке настоящие авроры 

Мимо сканеров «грабители» прошли без труда — ничего ценного у них с собой не имелось. Трудности же заключалась в мистере Крауче, который явно дожидался именно их. 

Сообщники сбавили шаг. 

— Что у нас дальше по плану? — спросил Снейп. 

— Вообще-то бегство, — признался Гарри. 

— Так я и думал. Что ж, до встречи в Азкабане, друзья. 

Ни Гарри, ни Регул не успели ответить Снейпу, как из-за угла на бешеной скорости с неба свалился знакомый мотоцикл. 

— Не пытайтесь аппарировать, — перекрикивая рев мотоцикла, предупредил Сириус. — Ловите и — и за мной. 

Он швырнул на мостовую уменьшенные копии метел. 

Авроры вскинули палочки. 

— Энгоргио! — разом произнесли «грабители». 

Их голоса слились с мотором мотоцикла и ступефаями стражей порядка. Сириус направил мотоцикл прямо на авроров, и те бросились врассыпную: кто на землю, кто успел отскочить в сторону. Регул, Гарри и Северус успели увернуться от красных парализующих лучей, вскочить на метлы и взмыть вверх за Блэком. 

Метла Северусу досталась с норовом: ручка дрожала, и ему с трудом удавалось держать равновесие. Его пальцы быстро начали затекать, а глаза — слезиться. 

Гарри обеспокоенно кружил над ним. 

— Ты чего вцепился в метлу, будто боишься свалиться? — крикнул он. — Отпусти ее и не заваливайся вправо. 

— Благод-д-арю, — заикаясь от холода, отозвался Снейп. — Но когд-да я научусь лет-тать безз мет-тлы, тогд-да буд-ду держаться правильн-но. 

Он ощущал себя скверно — будто у него из под ног выбили почву. В какой-то степени оно так и было: его снова спас враг. 

Гарри подлетел к Сириусу. 

— Снейп долго не выдержит, — крикнул он. — Надо снижаться! 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сириус, направляя мотоцикл к земле. 

Гарри обернулся проверить Регула. Вот за кого не стоило волноваться: Регул летел, счастливо улыбаясь. Пусть облака плыли под ним, его не пугала бездна. Пусть солнце ярко светило, оно не слепило его. 

Гарри подлетел к нему и просто показал на Сириуса. Регул понял и резко направил метлу вниз. Через секунду в пике, догоняя младшего Блэка, ушел и Гарри. Они летели наперегонки, и ветер свистел в ушах все сильнее. 

Несколько прекрасных минут ничего кроме полета не было, и Гарри был счастлив. 

Из эйфории его вернул рев мотоцикла — Сириус возвращался назад. 

— Упивающиеся! — прокричал он.


	9. Все только начинается

— Бери слизней и аппарируй! Этих я задержу! 

Гарри помотал головой. 

— Я остаюсь. А вы уходите. 

— Спятил! 

Времени спорить не оставалось, как и объяснять, зачем ему нужно так рисковать. Прямо на них летело пять колдунов. Особо не рассматривая, кто их преследует, Гарри переглянулся с Сириусом. Тот понял его без слов и нажал на гудок. На звук оглянулись Северус и Регул. 

— Поворачиваем! — Гарри ушел на вираж, за ним развернулись и сообщники. Сириус летел последним, явно собираясь всех прикрывать. 

Постепенно метла Гарри стала сбавлять темп. 

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил, догнавший его Регул. 

— Я должен встретиться с Ним. Сегодня. Пока у него нет хоркруксов. 

— Он тебя убьет! 

Ветер уносил слова, и Гарри приходилось говорить отрывисто: 

— Может быть. Но у Сириуса. Связь. С Орденом. Пока Том. Будет. Со мной. Разговаривать. Появится. Подкрепление. И Дамблдор. 

— Спятил! — констатировал Регул. 

— Единственный шанс. Обезвредить. Аппарируйте. 

— Мы с тобой. 

— Нет! 

— Силы неравны. Их пятеро. А Тома еще нужно дождаться. 

Гарри не успел ответить — их ослепила зеленая вспышка. Не сговариваясь, они развернули метлы. К счастью, ни Снейп, ни Сириус не пострадали, заклинание пронеслось мимо. 

Сириус направил мотоцикл на произнесшего заклинание, не замечая, что остальные противники решили начать со своих: к Снейпу летело сразу трое. Северус не пытался оторваться — завис в воздухе, готовый к бою. Пятый упивающийся пока находился позади всех и никому не угрожал. 

Регул выхватил палочку. 

— У меня есть идея, — произнес Гарри. — Давай поднимемся выше и рухнем на них. 

— Таран? Давай. 

Они рванули наперегонки вверх, а тем временем Снейпа достиг первый противник. Он откинул капюшон, и Северус узнал Малфоя. 

— Вот и восторжествовала справедливость, Снейп. Сообщники тебя бросили, и за Конфундус ты мне ответишь. 

Северус оглянулся, но никого не увидел позади себя. Впереди лишь Сириус бился с двумя противниками — именно его выбрал отстающий пятый колдун. 

— Смотреть надо вверх, Северус, — усмехнулся Малфой. 

Высоко над ними маячили две темные точки. 

— Экспульсо! — выкрикнул Снейп, и Малфоя отбросило в сторону. А к нему подлетало еще двое. Антонин Долохов и Эван Розье. 

— Ступефай! — полетел луч от Долохова. А Розье послал смертельное заклятие. Снейп увернулся от одного и второго. 

— Круцио! — крикнул взбешенный Люциус, но Снейпу удалось уйти и от этого луча. 

— А мне нравится эта игра, — засмеялся Долохов, пуская новое заклятие в Снейпа. — Можно не спеша развлечься, ограничиться ступефаями… 

И получил в ответ: 

— Сектумсемпра! 

Долохов попытался увернуться, и заклинание прошло по касательной, слегка задев плечо. 

— Авада… — начали разом выговаривать Упивающиеся, как… 

На большой скорости к ним летели — или скорее падали — два ловца. 

— Импеди… — Люциус хотел произнести замедляющее заклятие, но не успел, и был вынужден отлететь в сторону. Казалось, что Гарри и Регул сейчас врежутся в Долохова и Розье, но в последний миг, когда столкновения, казалось, уже нельзя было избежать, ловцы разлетелись в разные стороны, а Снейп, воспользовавшись Экспеллиармусом, выбил палочки у обоих преследователей. 

Увы, волшебные палочки полетели вниз, а не к Северусу, и Розье с Долоховым достаточно быстро их поймали. Северусу следить за ними было некогда: он уже дрался с Малфоем, причем тот вынудил его повернуться спиной к временно безоружным врагам. Но на помощь с разных сторон уже подлетали Регул и Гарри. Каждый выбрал себе жертву и крикнул: 

— Империо! 

Можно было спокойно оглянуться: у Сириуса остался всего один противник, и Снейп перешел в атаку. Забыв о страхе перед полетом, увлекшись дуэлью, он сыпал проклятьями так, что Люциусу пришлось уйти в глухую оборону, которую Северусу пробить не удавалось. 

По небу заклубился темный дым. Гарри узнал его — в таком облаке однажды летел Волдеморт. 

На то, что приближается именно Темный Лорд, указывало и то обстоятельство, что противник Сириуса, а также Снейп с Малфоем, прекратили сражаться. 

— Сириус! — крикнул Гарри. 

Тот услышал. С его палочки потек белоснежный туман. 

— Снижаемся! — отдал приказ Гарри. 

Снейп и Регул кивнули и ушли в вертикальное пике. 

— Я за тобой! — крикнул Гарри Сириусу. 

— Вместе! — возразил тот. 

Чертыхнувшись, Гарри направил метлу вниз. Сириус повторил его маневр. 

Земля уже приближалась, когда дым достиг их и Гарри услышал хохот Волдеморта: 

— Глупцы, думают сбежать. 

С Волдемортом летело не только пять их преследователей, но и другие Упивающиеся. 

Темный воздух расцвел вспышками заклятий. С трудом уворачиваясь, находя просветы между красными и зелеными лучами, Гарри с трудом выровнял метлу, чтобы не разбиться о землю. Но все равно не приземлился, а скорее упал на пустой луг, судорожно сжимая в левой руке палочку. 

Удар вышел ощутимым, но разбираться с ноющей болью было некогда. 

Гарри резко вскочил на ноги и направил палочку на Волдеморта, стараясь не думать о том, как приземлись другие. Сердце гулко стучало, вбрасывая в кровь адреналин 

— Он собирается с нами воевать, — произнес Волдеморт, и его окружение засмеялось. 

— Ошибаешься, Том, я собираюсь остановить лишь тебя. 

Упивающиеся заулюлюкали, заглушая его слова. 

— Как ты посмел меня назвать? — холодным голосом произнес Волдеморт, и все замолчали. 

— Томом. Томом Риддлом. Твоим настоящим именем. 

— Империо! Отвечай, кто ты. 

— Гарри! — услышал он возглас Сириуса. Обернулся и увидел, что Регул и Снейп стоят недалеко с палочками наготове, готовые драться против всех — на них было направлено в ответ палочек двадцать. Некоторые из Упивающихся молча и с легким удивлением смотрели на Гарри. 

— Не вмешивайтесь, — попросил Сириуса Гарри, — это мое дело. Мое и Тома. 

— Ты осмелился ослушаться приказа? — спокойно спросил Волдеморт. — Ждешь Круцио? И пытаешься затянуть разговор, потому что сюда направляется Орден Феникса? Что ж, мы их встретим, но ты не увидишь, как гибнут твои друзья, которых ты сам заманил в ловушку. 

Упивающиеся снова засмеялись. 

— Закрой свой разум! — крикнул Гарри Северус. 

— Северус, помолчи, с тобой поговорим позже, — Волдеморт чуть двинул палочкой, накладывая заклинание оглушения. — Да, Гарри Поттер, я читаю тебя как открытую книгу. Значит, именно ты украл и уничтожил мои драгоценности. А узнал ты о них, неужели, хроноворот… неужели? 

— Хроноворот! — выдохнул Регул. 

— Девятнадцать лет, да, нелегкий выбор и глупый. Особенно после победы. Ты сделал мне подарок, Гарри Поттер. Я убью тебя, потом воспользуюсь хроноворотом, который ты предупредительно оставил в моей пещере, вернусь на год назад и уничтожу твоих родителей. 

— Девятнадцать лет, — ошарашенно пробормотал Сириус, — сын Сохатого. 

Так похожий на Джеймса, больше, чем родной брат. Как будто Джеймс чарами иллюзии подкорректировал себе черты и изменил цвет глаз. 

— Да, мне придется прожить год, не показываясь самому себе на глаза, но зато в этом году будет два Темных Лорда, а значит, и победа. 

— Значит, ты видел все? — не выдержав, воскликнул Гарри. — Тогда посмотри вот на это! 

Он вызвал воспоминание о Большом зале. О том, как скрестились два луча, и палочка Тома оказалась в его руке. 

— Интересно, — прошептал Волдеморт, — значит, Жезл судьбы существует и переходит от одного владельца к другому. Но сейчас другие условия, Гарри Поттер. У меня моя палочка, которая ни разу не подводила. Я великодушен и сделаю тебе подарок. Не каждый день прямо в руки из будущего попадает мой убийца. 

— Что за подарок? — забеспокоился Гарри. 

— Я дам тебе попрощаться с твоим… 

Гарри в ответ поднял палочку. 

— Отказываешься и желаешь быстрее умереть? 

— У тебя не получится! 

— Авада Кедавра! — ответил Волдеморт. 

— Экспеллиармус! — выкрикнул Гарри. 

Два луча, выстрелившие одновременно, слились, соединяя противников и окрашиваясь в золото — знакомым для Гарри, но чудесным для всех остальных образом. Палочки завибрировали. Гарри уверенно держал свою. Взгляд Волдеморта, удивленный и растерянный, был прикован к собственной руке. Он тщетно пытался разорвать связь. 

Раздались хлопки аппараций — наконец-то прибыл Орден. Но увидев, как Волдеморта и Гарри накрывает золотым куполом, все застыли. Замерли с палочками наготове и Упивающиеся. 

Гарри вновь услышал песню феникса, неземную и прекрасную. В этот раз ему было проще — палочка Волдеморта капитулировала без боя. Из нее медленно друг за другом появлялись незнакомые Гарри жертвы: маги и магглы. 

Волдеморт с испугом смотрел на призраков. Песнь феникса стала громче и печальнее, словно чудесное создание оплакивало всех жертв — и погибших недавно, и тех, которые остались в далеком будущем, лежать в Большом зале. 

Волдеморт ошеломленно перевел взгляд на Гарри. 

— Прибыл Дамблдор, — сообщил призрак молодого человека, похожего на Амалию Боунс, — связь можно разрывать. 

— Не стоит бояться смерти, Том, — сказал Гарри и разорвал связь. 

Пение смолкло, призраки окружили Волдеморта, не давая ему возможности скрыться. 

Среди Упивающихся началась паника. Некоторые попытались ускользнуть, но были остановлены орденцами, другие волновались за своего Лорда, спрашивая у него, что делать. 

В сторону Волдеморта и Гарри полетели оглушающие заклинания. Призраки растаяли, и два врага потеряли сознание.


	10. Эпилог

В одной из больничных палат Святого Мунго полулежа принимал посетителей молодой колдун, доставленный накануне в тяжелом положении. Его имя при поступлении было неизвестно, как и количество полученных ступефаев. 

Первым пациента навестил министр магии и глава магического правопорядка. Визит вышел коротким — пациент спал. Затем в палату зашел директор Хогвартса. Вот он пробыл там несколько часов. 

«Пророк» в этот день вышел с опозданием. В обед другой пациент по имени Северус Снейп, которого колдомедики с чистой совестью выписали, с газетой под мышкой зашел в ту палату и стал свидетелем странного диалога между засобиравшимся уходить Альбусом Дамблдором и пациентом. 

— Где ты его спрятал, Гарри? — спросил Дамблдор, и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри поверх очков-полумесяцев. 

— Рядом с той самой пещерой, директор. 

— Выздоравливай, а мне, пожалуй, пора. Северус, проходи. О, у тебя пресса? Что пишут? 

Снейп встряхнул газетой, и Гарри увидел заголовок: «Тюрьма для двух Темных Лордов». 

— Он жив? — выдохнул Гарри. 

— Жив, — подтвердил Дамблдор, — и уже не в Англии. Всего хорошего, молодые люди. 

— Директор, — остановил его Гарри, — забыл вам сказать, что в женском туалете на втором этаже есть неработающий кран со змейкой. Если произнести «Откройся» на серпентарго, а после спуститься вниз, то непременно попадете в Тайную комнату. Пароль тот же. В Тайной комнате заперт весьма голодный василиск. 

Дамблдор несколько секунд потрясенно стоял в проходе. 

— Да, — кивнул на невысказанный вопрос Гарри, — так была убита Миртл. 

— Хорошо, думаю, мы с тобой продолжим этот разговор, — блеснул очками Дамблдор. — Особенно, если я не найду пещеру. 

— Как ты? — поинтересовался Снейп, как только директор вышел. 

— Жить буду. И уж лучше Темных Лордов. Ко мне сейчас придут Рег и Сириус. 

— Тогда я зайду позже. 

— Сев, мы столько вместе прошли, неужели… 

— Когда-нибудь, когда научусь летать без метлы. 

Дверь распахнулась. 

— А вот и мы! Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь? — с порога спросили братья Блэк и заметили Снейпа. 

— Привет, Сев, ты как? — спросил Рег. 

Тот поднялся, намереваясь выйти из палаты. 

— Нормально. 

Регул прошел к окну, по пути схватив газету, а Сириус так и остался стоять у входа. 

— Уже уходишь? — спросил он. 

— Да, — дернулся Снейп, — мне пора. 

Они оба в замешательстве замерли в дверном проеме. 

Потом медленно и не очень охотно Сириус протянул руку. 

— Спасибо за брата, — проговорил он. 

— Ерунда, — пожимая его руку, ответил Снейп замороженным голосом, — тебе спасибо за банк. 

— В расчете, — уже веселей ответил Блэк. 

— Я позже зайду, — Снейп еще раз взглянул на Гарри и выскочил за дверь. 

— Снейп не в курсе, что ты сын Джеймса? — поинтересовался Сириус. 

— Нет. 

— Даже не знаю, как бы он отреагировал… 

— Я знаю. Поэтому, не хочу. 

Сириус добродушно посмотрел на него: 

— Еще бы ты не знал! 

— Как вы, как ваша мама? — спросил Гарри. 

— Как обычно, — отозвался Регул. — Утром она уже знала о вчерашнем. Откуда? «Пророк» только вышел. 

— И что, она считает вас героями? — улыбнулся Гарри. 

— Она? Героями? — засмеялся Регул. — Да ни за что! Она сказала, будто сразу поняла по твоей прическе, что ты впутаешь меня в авантюру. 

— Вот как. 

— Однако сегодня ты приглашен на ужин. 

— Сегодня меня отсюда не отпустят. 

— Тогда завтра! 

— А ты, Сириус, как? 

Сириус пожал плечами. 

— Я с ней пока еще не виделся, — деланно спокойным голосом ответил он. 

— Что она про тебя сказала, Сириус, не буду даже повторять, — хмыкнул Регул. — Она очень и очень зла — думаю, потому, что мы оба могли погибнуть. Поэтому все шишки достанутся тебе, как старшему. Одно хорошо… 

— Что же? — спросили Гарри и Сириус. 

— Я ни разу не слышал в твой адрес надоевшего «предатель рода». 

— Значит, она очень испугалась, — отозвался Сириус. 

— Ты бы зашел как-нибудь домой, — машинально проговорил Регул, пробегая глазами газету. И вдруг охнул. 

— Что такое? 

— Слушайте! «Также выяснилось, что у главы магического правопорядка Бартемиуса Крауча сын готовился стать Упивающимся Смертью, чему помешал арест Тома Риддла, известного среди своих сторонников как Темный Лорд…» 

— Значит, все закончилось, — устало, но довольно произнес Гарри. 

— Ты что, — откликнулся Сириус, — все только начинается! 

 

_Январь 2009_


End file.
